Escape Book 2 Pt 2 Something Like A Love story
by KJesusRocks
Summary: Part 2. It's getting even more interesting! Enjoy!


**Chapter 3**

**A Checkup With Dr. Khaler**

Caren sat silently in the passenger's seat of Tyrell's red mustang convertible. She'd rather not discuss the incident that occurred last night with her father. She would miss school today for a checkup scheduled with Dr. Khaler.

"Are you nervous that they'll find something wrong?" he asked, eyes locked on the road.

Caren shrugged. Her eyes were gazing out the window. She was daydreaming about the day when she and Tyrell would be man and wife. What a lovely time that would be. No more abusive Papa.

"Is something bothering you?" He was now looking directly at her.

Caren bit her lip. "No, I'm just not feeling very well today."

Tyrell shook his head in disbelief. "You can tell me anything," he whispered softly, touching her hand.

"It's nothing, really. Please don't worry. I'll be fine."

"So Caren, how has everything been going lately?" Dr. Khaler asked.

"Not so good. My entire church now knows that I'm pregnant. It's quite embarrassing." She gulped. "I yelled in front of them all because of it. Brother Nate wanted me to apologize."

Dr. Khaler nodded. "Okay, what about your home life?"

Caren froze. "My home life?" she repeated, the terrible memory of last night flickering in her mind.

"Yes. How's your father been doing?"

Caren lifted up her dress and revealed a cut in her leg. "Papa did this to me last night. He missed my stomach."

Dr. Khaler felt numb. How could someone be so thickheaded as Paulson was? He gently touched the flesh surrounded the wound. "I need to get someone to take care of this right away. Caren, we've gotta soon head to Georgia."

Caren nodded. "I-I'm just so scared. W-what if Papa finds me? God knows he'll try to kill me!"

Dr. Khaler got her fixed up, then resumed the conversation. "Believe me, Caren, I won't let that happen. You've got to trust me."

"Tyrell doesn't even know what he's tried to do to me. I'm afraid he'll try to kill Papa if he finds out."

"By the sound of it, your father needs a good lesson," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. He patted her shoulder. "You've got to tell him."

Caren sighed deeply. "You're right," she agreed. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll call you as soon as I can to get things planned."

She walked out to the waiting room, knees weakening when she saw her boyfriend.

"Ready Babe?" he asked.

Caren nodded nervously. "Yes, I'm ready."

Caren stared out the window for the longest time. She was trying to gather up the courage to tell Tyrell about what her father had done. Gulping, she turned to him.

Tyrell didn't seem to notice. He was always watching the road while driving.

"Tyrell, there's something I must tell you," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Okay, what's up?"

"Tyrell, last night P-Papa t-tried to stab my stomach with a knife. He wanted to kill our baby." Tears were running down her soft cheeks, making Tyrell realize just how serious she was.

He gripped the steering wheel in anger. "What?" he demanded, voice rising.

"He wanted to kill the baby because it is 'sinful.'"

Tyrell gulped. "I'll kill that son of a-"

"Tyrell, don't!" she pleaded, interrupting him. Her hand was on his arm. "Dr. Khaler wants us to make up our minds about when we're running away real soon. Who knows what Papa will do next."

"He won't do anything else because I'll kill him!" Tyrell yelled, eyes furious.

"Tyrell, please try to calm down. He's my Papa."

"And that's my baby!" Tyrell sighed deeply. "Your father is a dirty piece of crap that needs to die and go to-"

Caren gave him warning eyes before he finished. She knew what he was going to say. _Tyrell, I thought you were supposed to be a Christian. Most Christians I know don't swear like sailors._

"I'm sorry, it just gets me so riled up when your stupid father hurts you!" he groaned.

Caren understood. Tyrell loved her, so of course he'd be upset. She just didn't like how he wanted to swear every time he got angry with her family.

Tyrell did not let Caren return home that night. She stayed over at his house, for they were planning to discuss leaving real soon. Tyrell also didn't want another "incident" to occur.

**Chapter 4**

**One Last Word**

Tyrell snuck with Caren into the Capp house a few weeks later. Quietly, they went up the steps and into her bedroom.

Trying not to awaken Caroline, they packed her things. They packed everything she would ever need - which wasn't everything she wanted.

Caren folded her blue-flowered maternity jumper and placed it on top of her many other dresses. She picked up her next dress. Folding it slowly, she glanced over at her sister. She was sleeping contently in bed. _Good, _Caren thought to herself.

Tyrell stood by the door, guarding it incase Paulson would come lumbering over. He wasn't planning on leaving tonight, but they'd have to if Paulson did show up.

After packing all her dresses, she packed the rest of her things. She couldn't pack every thing she wanted, or it may look suspicious. She needed some of her things to stay home.

Tyrell leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her house. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he whispered.

Caren nodded, smiling nervously. "See you then."

Slowly, Caren pulled herself out of bed and dressed. She feared going downstairs for breakfast, for fear someone may have heard her packing last night.

Elaine greeted her in the kitchen with a warm smile. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Caren nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

"Something wrong, honey?" Elaine wondered, noticing Caren's shyness.

"No Mamma, I'm fine. I guess I'm just not feeling too happy today." She sat down at the table, dreading her father's appearance. He always made her skin crawl.

"Good morning," Paulson greeted in his mumbling voice. "Hello Caren."

Caren ignored him. Her father rarely did anything around her mother, so she was pretty much safe for now.

Elaine smiled to her husband. "Did you sleep well, Paulson?" she asked, flipping a pancake.

Paulson mumbled some sort of reply, but no one knew what he said. He sat down in his usual spot, then held out his hand.

Caren watched in confusion as her mother handed him the paper. She couldn't for the life of her understand why her mother would act as Papa's slave. _That's just not right, in my opinion._

"What are you staring at, Caren?" Paulson said suddenly.

Caren froze, eyes wide in fear. "I uh was just admiring Mamma's love for you," she lied.

Paulson grinned contently. "Alright then. Probably trying to learn what kind of a wife you'll be when you are older."

Caren nodded and smiled. In all reality, though, she wanted to tell her father off.

"I'm glad."

Caren fought back the urge to roll her eyes. _Can't you see I'm lying? You drive me nuts!_ she thought inside her head.

Caroline soon entered the room, a shy smile on her face. "Hello," she said, face blushed.

"Okay Caroline, what's going on?" Paulson questioned.

Caroline frowned. "Nothing Papa, I'm just happy." She sighed. "I wanted to come downstairs as a new and happy person, but you ruined that for me. Thanks a lot." She stomped back upstairs, daring to slam the door behind her.

Paulson shook his head at Elaine. "What is going on with her? She's never that moody and disrespectful."

A flicker of fear went through Caren. _Could she possibly-no that's silly! She would've come out with it by now._

"What's wrong, Caren?" Elaine wondered, placing Paulson's plate of food before him.

Caren shook herself awake. "Nothing Mamma. I'm just daydreaming is all," she replied, still wondering about her sister.

Caren came downstairs to say goodnight to her parents before going to bed. She gave her mother a hug as usual - only this time it was extra long. "Goodnight Mamma, I love you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too."

Caren nodded to her father and mumbled, "'Night Papa."

Paulson nodded back, trying to smile.

Caren hurried upstairs and waited for Caroline to come up. When she did, she said her goodnight and goodbye. "Goodnight Caroline, God bless you."

Caroline gave her an odd look, but said nothing. _God bless you? We're only going to bed, you ain't leaving._

"Goodnight, Caren."

Caren was up by midnight. She quickly got herself fixed up, then carried her luggage down to Tyrell's mustang waiting in the stone driveway.

Tyrell helped her put her stuff in the trunk, then opened the door for her to get into the back. He and Dr. Khaler were going to sit in the front, considering they'd be the ones navigating the whole trip.

When they were about a mile down the road, a tear slid down Caren's cheek. She'd miss her mother and sister deeply. The last thing she said to her mother was, "I love you." The last words to her mother for maybe a lifetime.

Tyrell turned around in his seat and kissed her hand. "Off to an abusive-free life!" he announced to excite her.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered, lifting her arms into the air. "No more Papa!"

Tyrell smiled. "No more Charity Church."

Caren nodded, laughing. "That too." She couldn't help but feel relieved to not have to go to church anymore. She had a choice now. No more listening to what her parents told her to do!

**Chapter 5**

**Missing**

Caroline awoke early at four in the morning as usual. She dressed in her many layers for the cold day, then headed downstairs to help with breakfast.

Elaine greeted her with a smile. "Is Caren planning on sleeping in this morning?" she chuckled, noticing her sister wasn't behind her.

Caroline froze. "Wait, she isn't down here?"

Elaine shook her head. "No, wasn't she upstairs?" she asked, creases forming in her forehead.

Caroline shook her head. "I thought she'd already came down to help." She gulped. "Do you think maybe she went out to do her barn chores early?"

Elaine shrugged. Worry was written all over her face. She had completely forgotten about the bacon that was cooking on the stove. It was now burning, but she was too scared to even smell it.

"I'll go check. Oh, Mamma, your bacon's burning." Caroline ran as fast as she could out to the barn, calling her sister's name. She panicked when she couldn't find her in there.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something unusual. Slowly, she made her way over to it. With shaky hands, she ripped a piece of paper off the stall of one of the horses.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I'm sorry for running off without giving you any notice, but I can't take it anymore. You know how Papa hurts us so, and I'm afraid he'll kill my baby. He's tried already. You remember when you heard all that screaming in the bedroom the night Brother Nate came over? That was when._

_Please forgive me for leaving you so suddenly. I promise to call you as soon as I can. I won't tell you where I'm going, but I'll try to keep in contact. Please don't call me unless I tell you to call me right back. _

_I'd like to ask a favor of you, Caroline. Would you please make sure Mamma and Papa don't see this note? They're likely to show the church, then they may start their own search party for me. I do not wish to be found. _

_May the Lord bless you and I hope you can get out of there soon. I love you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Caren Capp - Hawkins_

Caroline closed her eyes to calm herself down. _I can't believe you actually ran away! I thought you'd stay until Papa no longer had any control over you! _She folded the note and placed it in her pocket.

"Caroline!" Paulson called. "Come in here please!"

Caroline slowly went to the house. When she entered, her father was sitting at the table, talking to Elaine. "What is it, Papa?"

"Where's Caren?"

"I-I don't know. She didn't tell me anything."

"She did tell you something - I can see it! You don't lie to your father!" Paulson was now standing before her, shaking her. "Where is she? Huh? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" Caroline screamed, trying to escape her father's abusive clutches.

"Wrong answer!" he hollered, dragging her out to the barn.

Elaine followed after. "Paulson, what are you gonna do to her?" she demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"Give her a whipping, that's what!" he replied, face red and angry.

Elaine froze in shock and fear. In a few short minutes, she heard screams of terror. Tears slid down her soft face. She couldn't believe what her husband was doing to their daughter.

Caroline was still laying in the barn hours later. She didn't think she had the strength to return to the house. Her father had beaten her pretty bad.

Elaine was sitting on her bed thinking. _Where could Caren have gone? _she wondered. _Why did Paulson beat Caroline so badly? _Her hands were still shaking from when Caroline started screaming. Those screams kept replaying over and over inside her mind as Caroline's words went through her mind, _"Mamma, I think we should all get out."_

A slamming door jerked her back. Eyes alert and ears listening, she prepared herself for an angry Paulson to come barreling in. He was bound to come sooner or later.

The door opened, and he stepped inside. "I've looked everywhere, and I still can't find her," he grumbled.

Elaine stared at him fearfully. She had lost a lot of respect and trust in him. She had known he could get violent, just not _that _violent.

"We should report her missing to the police."

Elaine shook her head. "Not yet," she said softly.

Paulson threw down his jacket. "What do you mean 'not yet'?" he demanded, face red with anger. "She's missing! We can't find her! What in God's name is wrong with you?"

Trying not to cry, Elaine said, "They won't say she's missing until it's been twenty-four hours." She bit her lip, keeping the tears inside.

"That's ridiculous!" he shouted. "How stupid can people be?"

Elaine stood up. "Have you any sense, Paulson? We can pray! Prayers will do a million times more things than just telling the police! How stupid are _you?_" Immediately, she covered her mouth in astonishment. How dare she talk to her husband like that?

Paulson, in an angry rage, slapped her hard across the face. Next, he took her table lamp sitting on the dresser and knocked it on the floor. It now lay in millions of little pieces.

Elaine held her reddened cheek, tears spilling out her crystal blue eyes. _I can't believe he'd abuse me - his wife._

Caroline moaned. Gently, she lifted up her dress to take a look at her legs. She knew it wouldn't be pretty, but she had to check them out.

Her eyes doubled in size when she saw how bruised they were. Bloody welts, purple marks, and black and blue marks were scattered about. Tears burned her eyes. How could a parent hurt a child so much?

"I know one thing, I'll never hurt you this way," she whispered.

Her heart leapt when she heard the barn door creak open. She listened to the footsteps coming near. Not even thinking, she covered her face with her arms.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you," a voice whispered. "Can you walk?"

Caroline shook her head. "Who are y-"

"Shh, that don't matter now. We need to get you to a doctor." He lifted her gently into his strong arms, not even grunting at how heavy she was.

Caroline felt safe and at peace in his arms. Never had she ever felt completely safe. What was it about this person that made her so comfortable?

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he said gently.

"No, no you're fine," she reassured him in a weak voice.

"Okay." He lifted her into the back of his truck, then got into the driver's seat.

Elaine walked into the smelly barn to get Caroline. She had made supper already, despite how upset and shaken up she was. "Caroline, supper's ready sweetheart." She went over to a hay pile full of blood. "Caroline, where are you?"

She looked in each horse's stall. She looked in the loft. No where could she find her daughter. Where had she gone?

The barn was getting dark now, for it was nearly five o' clock. "She couldn't have ran away - not in her condition." She hurried back into the house.

Paulson was already eating his supper. "Where have you been?" he shouted, slamming down his napkin.

"Looking in the barn for Caroline," she replied meekly. "I don't know where she went. She's not there."

Paulson ran out to the barn. "Caroline, where are ya? You can't hide from me for forever!"

Meanwhile, Elaine was putting the rest of supper into plastic containers for later. She was not hungry at all. She needed to find her babies.

_Ring, ring!_ Elaine ran to the phone and picked it up. "Caren?" she said, frantically getting a piece of paper.

"No, this is Mike Fisher. Is this Mrs. Capp?"

"Yes, yes it is. May I ask why you are calling?" Disappointed, she put the pad of paper back down on the little desk by the phone.

"It's Caroline, she's in the ER."

It had now been twenty-four hours since they had noticed Caren was missing. They called the police and got a report filed. Caren was now officially missing.

**Chapter 6**

**Pregnant**

Paulson and Elaine sat in their daughter's room, talking to the doctor. She was sleeping at the time, so there was no need for a separate room.

"Paulson, Elaine, are you two aware of your daughter's condition?" he asked, eyes concerned.

"Well yes. We know she's hurt pretty bad, why?"

"That's not what I mean, ma'am," he said. "She's pregnant."

Elaine's jaw dropped to the floor. "How can this be? She doesn't even have a boyfriend?"

"We've found signs of rape," he explained, eyes immediately looking at Paulson.

"I didn't rape her!" he protested. He rubbed his gray beard nervously. "It's against my religion to do such a thing."

Elaine grabbed her husband's hand. "Believe me, Doctor, he wouldn't do that. It must've been someone else."

"We can question her when she awakes." He pulled out a paper. "Social services would like to see the both of you today."

Paulson took the paper from him and read it. "But we didn't do anything wrong," he whined, eyes scared.

"They just want to question you two. We have suspicions that the bruises came from child abuse," he told them. He shook his head. "_I _have suspicions too."

Paulson felt the tension between himself and the doctor. He had a feeling that the doc thought he had done it. _You'll never figure out the truth - I'll make sure of it._

Caroline's cell phone rang, and she reached over and nervously answered. "Hello, this is Caroline Capp."

"Hi Caroline, this is Caren," her sister said.

Caroline sighed a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad you're alright. I have something to tell you though." She then went on to explain what happened that their parents found out that she was pregnant.

"Pregnant? You? How can this be? You don't have a boyfriend or anything, do you?" she asked.

Caroline sighed into the phone. "You probably won't believe me if I tell you."

"Please, just try," she begged.

"Tyrell - he raped me," she said shakily.

Caren's jaw tightened. "So you're blaming this on my boyfriend? I can't believe you'd lie about such a thing!" She flipped her phone shut.

Caroline rubbed her forehead. "Lord, please help me. Caren's mad and so is Papa. Next, Mamma will be angry with me. Please, give me the strength to go on. I'm scared to death of Papa." Tears slid down her flushed cheeks. "I want to get out."

Elaine came in hours later, ready to talk to her daughter. "Caroline, is there something bothering you?" she wondered, touching her daughter's hand gently.

Caroline nodded, gulping. "Mamma, Papa will kill me when we get home. He probably thinks I'm just some slut!"

Elaine rubbed her daughter's hand. "Where did you learn that kind of language?" she demanded, keeping her tone soft.

"I don't know, but it's true! He most likely thinks nothing of me. Just like he does Caren." She lowered her head, letting out all of her agony.

Elaine closed her eyes. _Dear Lord, please comfort my dear daughter. I feel terrible to be saying this, but please protect her from Paulson. It's terrible that I must pray for my daughter's protection against her father, but it's something I need to do._

_I also don't like to admit this either, but I can tell You anything. I hope and pray we never find Caren. I know Paulson will do something terrible to her, so I ask of you Dear Lord that you keep her from us. At least Paulson, but both of us may be best. In Jesus' Holy, Holy name I pray, Amen._

She opened them, tears in her eyes. A sense of hope and love flowed through her. She was sure they'd never find Caren - and for that she was thankful.

**Chapter 7**

**Searching For A Home**

Tyrell opened his laptop and looked through the housing sites for Georgia. They were staying in a Days Inn until they could find at least a temporary home.

Caren sat on the bed, watching "Mystery Diagnosis." She'd never watched television before, so this was quite interesting and exciting.

Dr. Khaler was talking on the phone to his wife, explaining what he's doing for "that young Hawkins couple."

Caren was exhilarated each time she heard him call her "Mrs. Hawkins." She sure wanted to become Mrs. Hawkins some day!

Tyrell all of the sudden jumped out of his chair. "Caren, take a lookee here!" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the computer.

Caren leaned over and looked. "What?"

"Whatcha mean, 'what'? That there's the perfect house for us!"

She looked over the information and smiled. "Yes, it is quite nice."

Tyrell smiled. "Sure is! I can even begin farming there!"

Caren laughed. "You, a farmer? I'd like to see that!"

"I'm being serious here."

Caren laughed even louder. "I can't see you farming! You dress like you'd be some cool guy."

Tyrell rubbed his chin in a silly way, thinking on this. "Well, well. Maybe I should start wearing plain shirts and suspenders."

Caren smacked his arm. "You don't have to be Amish to farm. You just need to maybe dress more country."

"I'll get me so overalls right soon, I reckon. Maybe even get me a straw hat - that'll look right nice," he said in a fake southern accent.

Caren rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tyrell."

Tyrell leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Y'all know y'all love me, honey!" he laughed.

Caren shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "For some strange reason, I do," she admitted, kissing him on the lips. "There's one problem with you trying to find a home for us here."

Tyrell gave her a strange look. "What's that?" he asked.

"I thought we were planning to get married here, then move back to Pennsylvania."

Tyrell smacked his forehead in remembrance. "Yeah, I forgot. Should I look for a home in PA?"

Caren nodded. "I can't believe I fell in love with someone so senile!" she exclaimed.

Tyrell whirled his head around, giving her teasing eyes. "Who are ya callin' senile, Grandma!" he shot back.

"Hey you two, I don't want it to get too heated up in here before you-know-what happens," Dr. Khaler butted in.

Tyrell and Caren looked at each other, then laughed. "Don't worry, we won't be doing anymore of that until we're married," Tyrell assured.

Caren picked up the hotel room's phone and dialed the pizza shop's number. "Hello, Daisy's Pizza?"

"Yes, I'd like one large cheese pizza."

"What size pizza?" the Chinese woman asked.

Caren rolled her eyes. "Large," she repeated.

"Okay, what kind?" she wondered.

"Cheese, cheese pizza," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, address please."

"Days Inn on Hammer Street, room 306," she replied. She shook her head at Tyrell and mouthed, "Idiot."

"What room again?"

"306!" she snapped.

"Okay, thank you."

Caren hung up the phone. "The woman hardly even spoke English, and she couldn't remember anything I said!" she sighed.

Tyrell laughed. "Isn't this place great?" he teased.

Caren gave him a mean stare. "Not really," she said curtly.

Tyrell returned to his laptop, trying to find a home. Just then, a beautiful piece of land caught his eye. _I can surprise Caren and build her a house! _he thought to himself. _But I'll need some help from the Amish._

**Chapter 8**

**Calling On Caroline**

Mike Walter rapped on the Capp's door, shuffling his feet nervously.

Paulson opened the door, a confused look on his face. "Mike, what are you doing here?" he asked, searching the boy's face.

"I came to ask permission to court your daughter, Caroline," he said nervously.

Paulson's face brightened. "I was gonna say, 'you don't work today.' Come on in."

Mike went into the living room, getting very scared when he saw Caroline. "Caroline, may I speak with you?" he wondered.

Caroline stood up. "Yes, what is it, Mike?"

"You know that person that took you to the hospital that day?"

Caroline nodded, warmth flowing through her heart. She could still feel those strong arms lifting her heavy body up and carrying her away to safety.

"That-that was me," he said shakily.

Caroline heart pounded. This handsome teenager was the one who'd saved her life. Michael Walter. She smiled pleasantly. "Well, thank you so much for what you did for me."

Mike waved his hand. "Just being friendly s'all." He scratched his head. "I didn't come here today just to tell you that, though."

"Oh?" Her heart was skipping a beat each time it pounded. What else could he possibly want with her?

"I came here to ask if you'd like to start courting," he announced finally. His dark eyes were glued to the floor, afraid of her reaction.

Caroline's face brightened. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

Mike laughed. "You would?" he choked.

She nodded excitedly. Full of happiness and love, she ran into his arm, hugging him so closely she could smell the cologne on his shirt. She breathed it in, closing her eyes longingly.

"Oh Mike, I was hoping you'd ask! I was hoping that whoever it was that saved me would court me! It just, well, turned me on I guess you'd say." She grabbed his hand, stroking in gently. "You are so strong. I love a man who can really work."

Mike pulled up to the community center with Caroline in the passenger's seat. He grabbed her hand and lead her into the building for the youth's prayer meeting.

Caroline felt so proud to be escorted by such a loving and handsome young man. Her radiant smile gave her exceeding gladness away.

"Hello Caroline, it's good to see you tonight," Brother Nate greeted, leaning to give Mike a holy kiss.

Mike accepted it, but when the man turned away, he wrinkled his nose. "I never did like the holy kiss," he whispered in Caroline's ear.

Caroline let out a small giggle, then went to find them a nice seat. She liked sitting a few rows from the front, that way she could pay attention better. It was also expected of young couples to stay in the front so the preacher could watch them closely.

Mike sat down beside her in the third row and grabbed her hand tightly. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly before the meeting began.

Brother Nate's eyes were getting watery, so Mike straightened up and did not even so much as glance at his girlfriend. He didn't want another public apology made on Sunday.

Once the meeting was over, they went out for ice cream at the Purple Cow. Purple Cow had the best ice cream in the area, according to Mike.

Mike ordered them small caramel sundaes, then went inside the building with Caroline. He looked her up and down with hungry eyes. Although he knew he was being adulterous in the heart, he couldn't help but "want a piece of that."

Caroline looked at her breasts, then back up at him. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly.

"Michael, I have something important to tell you."

Michael stared at her with concern. "Caroline, honey, what's wrong?"

Caroline smoothed her dress before looking into his dark eyes. Swallowing her fears, she said, "I'm pregnant."

Mike's shoulders slouched. "Pregnant?" he repeated, looking about ready to faint. "How can this be?"

Caroline gulped. "I was raped," she whispered shakily.

Mike rubbed his pants nervously. "Who?"

"That's confidential. I've told my sister, but she only got angry with me. I don't want anyone going after him in an angry rage."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes, I must. I must say though, my father is very furious about this. He, well, let's just say he didn't take it very well." She gulped. "Don't ask questions, it's more complicated than it sounds."

Mike reached out and touched her stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Soon six months."

Mike nodded. "Okay. Planning on having it vaginally?"

"Yes, I wanna do it the way God intended."

"How do you plan to support it?"

"I dunno."

"How about I give you half of my paycheck from your dad for the baby?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I couldn't accept that!"

"You can and you will," he laughed.

Caroline smiled. "Alright, thank you."

**Chapter 9**

**A Little Clue**

Paulson and Elaine were sleeping together in bed when the telephone in the hallway awoke them. Elaine stretched, then headed to it.

She wearily picked it up, yawning a hello.

"Is this Mrs. Capp?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Officer Reedy. You're daughter's missing, right?"

Elaine sighed. "Yes."

The officer was silent for a moment, then cleared his thraot. "Ma'am, I think we've found a clue of where she might be."

Elaine froze. _A clue? Oh Dear Lord, no! Please, I don't wanna find her! Paulson will kill her! _Tears were sliding down her face. "Oh."

"Someone at a Wal-Mart in Georgia said they saw her and a young man. He paid with his credit card. The name was uh, let me see. . ."

Elaine cleared her throat. "Was it Tyrell Hawkins?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's her boyfriend."

Paulson stepped out of the bedroom, curiosity on his face. "Elaine, who is it?"

Elaine pressed a finger to lips.

"I believe they are staying in Georgia right now. They said the woman is pregnant."

"That's my daughter. They're having a baby."

"Do you have a clue as to why the might go there?"

Realization sunk in finally. Elaine whimpered, almost unable to bear the thought. "They probably went to get married."

Elaine waited worriedly for Paulson to finish talking to the police privately. They had just finished questioning her about her daughter's relationship with Tyrell. Now it was time to talk to Paulson.

Caroline was holding her mother's hand, praying with all her heart that they wouldn't question her about anything. She had to keep her secret about Caren's note.

Elaine stared in the window, watching as Paulson spoke to the officers. Although she couldn't hear what he was saying, she knew he was probably complaining about Tyrell Hawkins.

Nervously, she fiddled with a few loose strands of hair. Paulson was likely to get them into trouble depending on what he said. _Oh Lord, please don't let me make a fool of himself._

Caroline turned to her mother and said suddenly, "Mamma, do you still love Papa?"

Elaine froze. "What kind of a question is that? He's your father."

Caroline nodded. "Mamma, I know that. Do you still love my father?"

Elaine looked around for something - anything - to talk about so they could change the subject. Much to her dismay, she couldn't find anything. "Don't ask such questions, Caroline," she mumbled.

"You don't, do you?" she pried, searching her mother's bright blue eyes.

A tear rolled down Elaine's face. "No, no I don't!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "I have ill feelings towards him."

Caroline nodded knowingly. "I understand that. So do I. Maybe you could. . ."

"No!" Elaine was quick to say. "I'm not divorcing him."

Caroline's shoulders slumped. "But don't you want to feel free of his abuse?" she whined, chin quivering. "He's the one who drove Caren off! Do you want him to drive me off too?"

Elaine jerked her head up. "Wait, how do you know that? Did you speak to her?" She bit her lip anxiously.

Caroline gripped the paper she always carried with her. Should she show her mother Caren's note? "No, please don't tell Papa, but I found a note for me."

Elaine closed her eyes to hide the hurt in them. She didn't want to make a scene with officers everywhere.

"Here it is." She handed her mother the paper, then turned away. She had deceived her sister.

Elaine read each word very carefully. After reading, she held it close to her heart. _Dear Caren, I'm so sorry you had to leave. . ._

"Hello?" Caren greeted, holding her cell phone in her hand.

"Caren, we're coming to get you!" Paulson yelled into the phone.

Caren froze. Getting her courage up, she said, "But you don't know where I live!"

"In Georgia, we know. We can track you down."

Caren angrily slammed her phone shut. She turned to Tyrell, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Who was that?" he asked, flipping through the TV channels.

"My father."

Tyrell turned off the television. "Your father?" he demanded, standing up. "What the heck does he want!"

"Tyrell, they've found us. They're coming to get me," she said softly.

"Not if I can help it! Call Khaler to the hotel, we're getting married!"


End file.
